Traditions and Rules
by helen the 2nd
Summary: Another Halloween, more people who aren't following tradition, but this time Sam's not alone.


**I DO NOT OWN TRICK R' TREAT OR THE WIZARD OF OZ OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE. Also the angels mentioned are based off of the angels from SUPERNATURAL WHICH I ALSO DO NOT OWN. Azrael though is kind of my idea, he's the (back story, alter ego?) of another character from another series which I DO NOT OWN, but at the moment that's not all that important and telling you who would ruin the surprise in another story I'm witting so I'm not mentioning who Azrael is as well. **

* * *

There were traditions for Samhain, All Hallow's Eve, Halloween, whatever you wished to call it. Traditions made to protect.

1.) Always wear a costume. (To trick the supernatural into thinking you were one of them.)

2.) Always hand out treats. (To appease the dead who came back to have fun.)

3.) Never blow out Jack-o-lanterns. (To keep evil spirits away.)

Sam was out on Halloween to make sure those traditions were followed. It was his job as the Guardian of Halloween.

Those were traditions and traditions must **ALWAYS** be followed, and anyone who didn't follow tradition would pay the price. But of course as time moved on the reason behind traditions faded and other rules came into play.

Sam looked up at the person whose hand he was holding. The teen was dressed up in a long dress of black and dark green, a small pouch whose straps wrapped around the waist and hung on one hip, a fake chest, a wide, black choker necklace, and low, comfortable, black heels. The teen also wore some glitter, green eye make-up, black lipstick, fake, dark red horns on their forehead, and a long brown wig. Azrael, the Angel of Death, was wearing his costume flawlessly except for the fact that he stumbled in the heels every so often.

An angel dressed as a demon, Sam didn't know what to think. Many angels couldn't care less about the holiday so didn't bother to dress up, but the ones on Earth didn't look like themselves anyway so they were always in costume. That fact always irked Sam. They didn't care about the holiday or its traditions and yet carried one out without meaning to so they were safe from Sam and repercussions.

Azrael had decided to live among the humans whose souls he would one day see to the other side and unlike most of his brothers and sisters he respected the other Gods and Guardians and their traditions. Maybe it was because one day he would see them off to their death like the humans he cared for. But why Azrael respected beings besides his family was not something Sam particularly cared about so he gave it little thought.

The reason the angel was with Sam was because of something Sam didn't usually pay attention to, the safety rules of Trick 'r Treating:

1.) Always Trick 'r Treat with a group or a parent.

2.) Never go to a stranger's house.

3.) Carry a flashlight with you or some other source of light.

4.) Have a parent check your candy.

5.) Don't go to unlit houses.

... yada, yada, yada plus a bunch of other rules Sam didn't really care about.

But Azrael insisted on going with him (to help Sam blend in he had said) and since he was going to have to move the souls on eventually Sam didn't see a problem with it. Azrael wasn't going to get in his way so might as well let him come along.

So there they were walking down a random street, in a small town, on Halloween, a sack in one of Sam's hands and Azrael's hand in the other while the strap of a flashlight hung around one of Azrael's wrists with Sam's hand holding the other.

Sam let go of the angel's hand as he walked up the walkway of the first house they approached. Azrael looked around. The house was all lit up and decorated, Jack-o-Laterners sat in the yard, three on one side of the walk, unlit, in a group, three on the other side, unlit, in a group, and one on the front porch that was lit. He watched as a woman dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West opened the door, heard her cackle, say a line from the movie, and when Sam didn't respond, shrug and drop something in Sam's bag before wishing him a safe and Happy Halloween as he walked back to the angel to take his hand and proceed on to the next house.

They continued on in this way for a few more houses untill Sam walked up to a house, rung the doorbell but received no answer. After a few more tries Azrael came up to the door from his place on the sidewalk only to hear loud music coming from the house. Azrael looked down at Sam who looked back up at him and opened up his sack. The angel gave the door a few good pounds before a man, whose clothes were dirty and had a little fake blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, opened the door and looked at him.

"Well hello there," the man slurred, leaning on one arm that was propped up on the door frame as the other hand held a beer bottle and most likely not his first. "Wanna come in and join me in some spirits?" he asked as he shook the bottle in his hand before taking a sip.

Azrael didn't say a word but gestured to Sam who still had his sack open. The man stood up straight and his eyes widened just slightly at the sight of him. "Spooky costume little man. Got stuck with trick or treatin' duty?"

Azrael again didn't say a word but nodded. "Well come back after ya drop him off," the man said as he went to close the door but before he could Azrael knocked on the door frame. The guy turned back around confusion written on his face. Azrael smiled and gestured to Sam's bag, which Sam shook. "Oh right, right almost forgot," the guy leaned to the right of the door frame out of sight and when he came back he held two candy bars, one in each hand.

"Here ya go little man," he said as he dropped one in Sam's sack, the other he handed to Azrael. "Come back later and I'll show you a devilish time, my little devil," he said as he leaned real close to Azrael. Azrael gave a little smile, which he hid behind the tips of his fingers as he brought his hand up and accepted the candy.

The man shut the door and went back to his party as Sam and Azrael went back to the sidewalk.

As they were walking to the next house Azrael looked down at Sam. "Do you think I should have told him I was a guy?" he asked as he put the candy in the pouch on his hip.

Sam looked up at him and shook his head 'no'.

* * *

This may have a few more chapters which may get a little gorier or I could leave it here, I haven't completly decided yet. What are your thoughts.

**Posted 10/10/12**


End file.
